fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LazyLilac/KCP(OC)-Ronpa Chapter 2: Class Trial
Aha, I'm not called Lazy'Lilac for no reason! Coming soon Ok, I'm gonna do it now, happy? Before Entering Trial Chris: Eh... Chris: ''Jake was already awake. Next to me was a banana. My breakfast. Jake: Come quickly. Chris: But Monokuma said to go to the trial immediately. Jake: He made no announcement yet. Look. Chris: There was a note on the ground Sorry. Jake: Why are they sorry? Chris: I quickly ate the banana. Let's go. Jake: Are you blind? Next to the notes... Chris: The other poisons! Chris: They all have missing labels. '''"Poisons" added to Truth Bullets (Yes I know it's over lol) Chris: We ran to the big room. Amy was already there. Amy: I found her here when I came here. She looks dead. Chris: Elle!! Amy: Don't worry. I didn't do anything. Chris: Elle was on the floor. Half her body was dark purple. Her left eye was red. (Because robots don't breathe) Jake: This is the NG code? Chris: We all knew she was a robot. But it's the NG Code Poison. How did she get poisoned though? Jake: It's also a code. Chris: Yes. I just can't believe she woke up. Jake: She was forced to wake up. She can't fall asleep. Chris: And she gave the missing poisons when she was dying? Chris: I kneeled on the floor. I just-'' Dakota: Heyo, are you- Dakota: EEK!! MonoKingsley: Ah, whatever. Let's get down to the trial already. You gotta miss her during the trial. Chris: ''When we all came, he huddled us inside the elevator. Chris: Another trial. Here we go. We will get through this trial for you, Elle, David, Aria, Bryan. Trial Monokuma: Let's begin with a simple explanation on the class trial Cooper: No need for that. Monokuma: Curse you. Luna: Leila's the culprit. Leila: Don't pin everything on everyone! Jake: It could be Dakota. Dakota: Hey!! Amelia: I mean, you we're trying to revive the party. Dakota: We were being friends and all! Jonathan: We're getting a bit messed up here. Melissa: Yes. Let's discuss the murder weapon. Monokuma: This is escalating too quickly! Cooper: Then what do you want us to do?! Monokuma: Suspect more! Chris: No! Amy: This is getting really weird for some reason. Johny: Yeah, let's just say what the murder weapon might be. Nonstop Debate (I know. What they're saying in the nonstop debate is really obvious but my brain isn't running on ideas currently) >Poisons >Elle's Other Hypothesis >Waterpark Schedule Melissa: David wasn't killed instantly, I believe. Toby: He died during the party. Dakota: It seems like No one knew he was dying (I know there's a truth bullet for that but that won't progress what they're discussing right now) Ginny: I know! He Died from Strangulation! >Poisons Chris: You've got that wrong! BREAK Ginny: You too?! Chris: What does that mean? Melissa: Let's let Chris explain. Chris: Well, before Elle died, she helpfully gave us missing poison bottles Jonathan: What does that mean? Chris: Half the investigation, Jake, Elle, and I found missing poison bottles from Bryan's study center. Amy: But why would they go to Bryan's? Amelia: Well, he was super friendly, so the killer must've thought they had access! Johny: Hmm, I feel like I need more evidence to make this clear. Pick a truth bullet > Water Park Schedule > Missing Labels > Poison Shelf (I forgot what the truth bullet is called) Chris: I got it! Chris: At Bryan's study center, there is a shelf full of poisons. Toby: Poisons?! Thy didn't he commit suicide with those? Luna: ... Toby: Oh, sorry! Cooper: Continue. Jake: It seem so that the killer took the poisons from the shelf. Chris: By breaking it and boarding the glass up. Melissa: I might have an idea of how it broke. Amy: How? Melissa: With a baseball bat. Supposedly from Amelia's study center. Amelia: Huh?! Leila: So you ruined the party? Jake: Don't jump to conclusions. But Amelia might've assisted the murderer. Amelia: That's silly. I'm not the killer. Toby: Should we trust her? Tyler: Let's interview her more. Chris: Amelia. Do you know anywhere else baseball bats are located at? Amelia: No, it seems. Chris: Did you visit your study center at all today? Amelia: I only passed by it. Chris: Now, did anyone see her in her study center? Amy: I was with her for a bit. Johny: David was with her the rest of the time. Chris: It seems that she is innocent. Melissa: I have to disagree with that! Rebuttal Showdown Melissa: We shouldn't announce that she's innocent so quickly. Chris: Why? Melissa: Obviously, we need to figure out the complete story of what Amelia was doing- Monokuma: ENOUGH! BREAK! Chris: H-huh? What do you mean by that? Melissa: Monokuma, don't interrupt us. We need to find out who killed- Monokuma: I'm bored with y'all. It's sooooo repetetive! And you all blabbing nonsense isn't probabky appealing to others. Jake: Explain this at once! Monokuma: I just said I'm bored! Voting time! Amy: We didn't gain enough evidence! How will we- Chris: We didn't have a notification on our E-Handbooks for us to vote. I stared at the 777 slot machine. It was already rolling at hyperspeed. ::Melissa::Amy::Tyler:: Tyler: Huh? Why am I on there? Amy: Me too! Melissa: Uh- Monokuma: Relax, I made them random. Monokuma: Aaaaaaaanyways, you'll all get executed. Johny: Including the killer? Monokuma: Including the killer. Cooper: Me included? Monokuma: I'm just gonna throw you off the side. Cooper: Is that supposed to be good or- Monokuma: Eh. Johny: ... Toby: Johny? Johny: ... Johny: Sorry. Ginny: Gah! You were the killer?! Jake: C'mon, you literally have no evidence towards you! Luna: What else are you supposed to do when you kill someone?! Johny: Execute me only, alright? Monokuma: Nope! Voting already passed. Melissa: That wasn't even voting! Monokuma: Whatever! Punishment time! Johny: I'M SORRY! You've all got it wrong! Time for your punishment! Chris: Thanks Johny. We were all pulled up to the execution site. '' '''After School Lesson' (Because I have no creativity and why not use the most used execution!) Chris: We were all tied up to chairs, going down a conveyor belt. I unfortunately was the first one to recieve doom, though being the Ultimate Lucky Student. I sighed, and heard something crashing down. I couldn't turn around as a Monokuma was "lecturing" me. I darted my eyes to the side, and realized I was going to get crushed to death in a few seconds. Chris: I closed my eyes. Bad end, aka I got bored. I'm going to show the planned death list soon. No executions were planned. This was fun to write. I might pull up a new fanfiction with some Class Trial features, no deaths, 100% canon characters, and less repetetivity. Ok the one and only death list not many people really asked for. (I would've said it in a way more negative way. But then, this isn't YouTube.) Chapter 1 (already covered): V: Bryan K: Aria Chapter 2 (half covered): V: David K: Johny Chapter 3: V: 1- Chris 2- Dakota K: Ginny (Dakota killed Chris, then Ginny kiled Dakota instead of pointing her out during the trial.) Chapter 4: I didn't organize this chapter correctly. But Toby and Luna dies and I think I wanted to destroy MonoKingsley here cuz of his irrelevancy. Chapter 5: V: Leila K: Jake Chapter 6: I remember setting Amy up to be a false MM then dies half-way through the trial. I still haven't planned a MM. This chapter wasn't organized either. Survivors: Melissa, Jonathan, Tyler, Amelia. (Yep, some really irrelevant characters survived.) So that's it. If I find out how to organize the fanfiction idea, I have a chance of doing it, though I said I gave up on Flipline Fanfictions. Category:Blog posts